


Сто первая шутка про «папочку»

by Nika_Sunraise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Episode: s10e12 About A Boy, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Sunraise/pseuds/Nika_Sunraise
Summary: АУ к 10х12 – заклинание ведьмы не снято, Дин выглядит как подросток, а Сэм злоупотребляет «если бы».





	Сто первая шутка про «папочку»

**Author's Note:**

> внешний вид персонажа не соответствует его реальному возрасту; автор самозабвенно представлял мелкого Дженсена, а не актера, который играет подростка-Дина в сериале. 

– Это просто дурдом! Вообще дурдом. И вы вот так все время? – спрашивает маленькая девочка со взрослым макияжем и взрослыми мозгами. Если мозги замечаешь не сразу, взгляд пробирает сходу. Ей бы окровавленный топор в руку – и можно снимать в хороррах. Уж очень криповый видок. Впрочем, Тина только что выбралась из ужастика в режиме реалити-шоу. Вряд ли согласится на новые злоключения, даже если на камеру и за деньги. Это Винчестеры вкалывают на живые кошмары в рамках благотворительности. Семейный бзик.

– Продыху не знаем.

– Да не все время, – справедливости ради уточняет Сэм. Разговор смущает. Затягивать неохота. – Ну, мешочек успешно прошел полевые испытания. Предлагаю всем закрыть глаза и произвести волшебное стискивание.

– Стойте! – восклицает Тина.

– Стойте?

– А может, и не надо снимать чары? 

– Не понял?

– Я трижды была замужем, пятьдесят тысяч долга и все такое. Из меня вышел хреновый взрослый. Может, теперь получится лучше? Уеду из города, начну все сначала. Это же мой второй шанс. Все же мечтают о втором шансе, да?

Подобная трактовка ситуации настолько выбивает из колеи, что Сэм не сразу находится с реакцией, на Дина косится в поисках поддержки. Брат схватывает молчаливый посыл, рулит разговором:

– Ты уверена?

– Да. Да, уверена, – повторяет Тина с большей убежденностью.

– Если передумаешь… Вот мой номер. Позвони, и мы все поправим, – отдает Дин визитку страховщика Брюса Уэйна. Хочется отпустить пару колкостей о том, что нехорошо подкатывать к малолеткам, даже когда сам одет как малолетка, но Сэм благоразумно удерживает язык за зубами.

Подростковый прикид с запахом паленого мяса достаточно безразмерный, чтобы натянуться на взрослое тело, но смотрится откровенно нелепо. Этакое клише всея американского кинематографа: если обрядить взрослого мужика по тинейджерской моде, он сойдет на тинейджера. Нет. Не сходит. Подстреленные рукава и штанины совсем усугубляют. У Дина критический недобор брутальности, хорошо, что он себя не видит.

– Спасибо, ребята.

– Может, помощь какая нужна?

– Подбросите до вокзала? И если можно, немного налички на дорогу? – без особого стеснения просит Тина, и Сэм мысленно хоронит опасения о том, как непросто будет выживать одинокому ребенку. Такая – пробьется. Даже странно, что первая попытка повзрослеть не увенчалась благополучием. С другой стороны, это лишь первые гроши в новом пятитысячном долге.

Дин уединяется в доме мертвой ведьмы, чтобы переодеться – Сэм отжал шмотье брата у загребущего бармена. Чуть грязное, но хотя бы в пору. 

Одежда. Ключи. Руль. Дин снова возвращает себе контроль над ситуацией.

– Тина меня удивила, – замечает пару часов спустя, когда девчонка доставлена до места назначения в целости и сохранности.

– Ты и сам вроде бы всерьез раздумывал о том, чтобы оставить все как есть. Просто пришлось меня спасать.

Они подходят к Импале, но не забираются внутрь, топчутся рядом, перебирая детали охоты, словно ищут мораль. Своего рода традиция. Остановиться перед тем как снова рвануть вперед. Оглянуться, чтобы потом стараться не оглядываться.

– Да. Надо было штаны, правда, снять, прежде чем на выручку кидаться. У меня ведь нет волшебных кальсон Брюса Беннера. 

– В смысле? 

– Ну меня же в подростковое впихнули. И тут я резко увеличился в габаритах, а джинсы – нет, – Дин размашисто ведет рукой где-то на уровне пояса.

– Ауч.

– Тебе смешно, а я от боли и злости чуть не затолкал мешочек в глотку этой рыжей суке. Вот бы веселуха была, если бы вместе сгорели. А так… хотя бы выбор есть.

– Так и что? Думаешь вернуть заклятье? Механика простая вроде как, – спрашивает Сэм и ловит себя на том, что хочет услышать «да».

Слова о втором шансе намертво застряли в голове, зудят, вынуждают ворочать их и так, и эдак, стоит их лишь вскользь потревожить. Надежде только дай волю – переполошит чувства, собьет курс.

Дин не торопится с ответом, и уже это – ответ.

Надо же как за этот странный – даже по их меркам странный – день все успело измениться. Сначала Дин нашел что-то в этой идее, а Сэм дичился. Теперь – наоборот.

– Это не решение, – наконец говорит Дин.

– Почему?

– Да брось. Ты же и сам понимаешь, что это временная мера. Вся эта ведьминская муть… Метка вернулась, – закатывает рукав Дин, одной фразой прицельно подстрелив надежду Сэма. – Она не испарится. В спячке будет, скорее всего. Появится снова, когда мне натикает нужный возраст.

– Это будет через двадцать лет. За двадцать лет мы точно найдем способ убрать эту дрянь.

– За сколько? О нет. Перебор.

– Ладно, пусть не двадцать. Но, Дин, это заклятье – неплохая фора для того, чтобы с толком и расстановкой искать противодействие Метке без угрозы того, что ты сойдешь с ума и отправишься косплеить Джека-Потрошителя.

– Ага, если не считать угрозы, что я сойду с ума от второго пубертата.

– Дин. Пожалуйста, – давит Сэм, с каждым словом отчетливее понимая, чего хочет. – Нам ведь именно этого не хватало. Времени. Сейчас появился реальный шанс выкарабкаться.

– Что ты предлагаешь?

Сэм собирается с мыслями. Подстреленная надежда порхает на одном крыле, чирикает возбужденно, мешает рассуждать здраво.

– Дай мне полгода. Если раньше найдем выход, снимем раньше. Ну и если ты втянешься, насильно тебя взрослеть тоже не будем, – шутит Сэм, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

Они словно планируют отпуск, который не для отдыха, а по семейным обстоятельствам. Если не сейчас, то когда? Мирно же пока. Метатрон затаился, а больше и нет угрозы, чтобы во вселенском масштабе. Все неприятности исключительно в них самих.

– Ну и заноза же ты… Ладно, уболтал, – соглашается Дин. Легко, будто и не надо было его упрашивать, он сам хочет попробовать, а там уж будь что будет.

– Мешочек побудет у меня. Чтобы ты ненароком не активировал.

– Уже включил взрослого?

– Полгода, Дин. Если соскочишь раньше, я начну решать проблему с Меткой по-своему.

– Стоп, что?

– Закрой глаза. Будет ярко, – напоминает Сэм, воровато оглянувшись, нет ли рядом нежелательных свидетелей. Шеви преданно прикрывает их от зевак.

Он торопится, чтобы ни Дин, ни он сам не успел одуматься и переиграть. Место стоило бы поукромней найти, доехать до бункера, не плодить слухи, но пусть. Световая атака на фоне утреннего города. Одной байкой про похищения инопланетянами больше, одной меньше.

Мешочек одуряюще пахнет тысячелистником, свет жжет роговицу, пробивается даже сквозь зажмуренные веки.

Сэм каким-то образом умудряется среагировать на движение, которое не видит. Открывает глаза, как раз когда Дин начинает заваливаться назад. Едва успевает подхватить его под поясницу, удержать в вертикальном положении.

Вот как это вообще действует?

Почему, когда мешочек на взросление работал, Дин не запнулся даже, драку продолжил, а омолаживание, судя по всему, на раз вырубает? Странные они, ведьмы эти.

Не успевает Сэм додумать мысль, с брата спадают штаны, не способные удержаться на отощавшей заднице. Спасибо человеку, который изобрел резинку – хотя бы трусы остаются на положенном им месте, не травмируя психику Сэма причиндалами этого смутно знакомого пацана, в котором и не сразу идентифицируешь Дина.

До сегодняшнего дня таким Сэм его никогда не видел. Дин был таким, это верно. Но Сэм при этом был ребенком, и сомаштабность напрочь искажает восприятие, мешает узнаванию.

Ничего. Ничего. Привыкнут. Временно же. В конце концов, это все еще они.

Сэм сгружает брата на заднее сидение. Дин тонет в своих тряпках, как будто его взяли и сдули. На подиум не выпнешь, но не критично. Сэм задается вопросом, на кой черт лже-детей нужно было похищать без их одежды? Не Сэму жаловаться: без этих улик сложнее было бы дело раскручивать, вообще не факт, что обратили бы внимание, приписали на свой счет.

Но как это выглядело? Заколдовать, раздеть и голышом к ведьме тащить? Или на месте с переодеванием возиться? Для чего, спрашивается? Не резонно же. Разве только, если уж очень хотелось детей облапать, прежде чем к начальнице на обеденный стол отправлять.

Мерзость какая. К каннибализму можно смело приписывать еще парочку отклонений.

* * *

Попытки Дина закрепить штаны на бедрах так, чтобы не потерять, не особо успешны. При сидении еще куда ни шло, а вот каждый шаг грозится перерасти в стриптиз. Нынешний гардероб морально устарел. Ведьминским подарком Дин пренебрегает, не выкидывает даже, а на костре сжигает, будто вещи зачумлены. По пути в бункер приходится тормознуть у стока, прикупить новой одежды.

На полках фальшивый подросток шарится сам, не интересуясь мнением брата, стараясь разделаться с шопингом как можно быстрее и безболезненнее. Боковым зрением Сэм фиксирует, что Дин сгребает пару немарких толстовок и джинсы. Изменяет фланели с флисом. Сэм занимается праздным шатанием, не планируя присматривать что-либо себе, но внимание привлекает твидовый пиджак, выглядящий достаточно старомодным, чтобы накинуть своему обладателю лишний десяток лет. Может пригодиться для выходов в свет, раз уж ассортимент социальных масок пополнился на еще одну.

– Сэм! – раздается от кассы.

– Что?

– Со всеми этими переодеваниями туда-обратно я забыл бумажник в бардачке. Расплатишься?

Сэм кивает, и подходит к кассе. Отдает одну из фальшивых кредиток и улыбается благонадежной улыбкой. Платеж проходит.

– Ты иди, я сейчас, – распоряжается Сэм, решившись вернуться за пиджаком. Дин жмет плечами, хватает обновки в охапку и тащит прочь. Входная дверь хлопает тихо, без эмоций.

– А кто вы этому мальчику? – выдает кассирша вместо стандартных вежливостей про «приходите еще».

– Отец.

– Вот как, – недоверчиво тянет девушка. – А сказал, что вы не его отец.

Сэм мысленно желает ей никогда не сталкиваться со сверхъестественным, потому что любопытные всегда погибают первыми, вляпываются слишком быстро, чтобы их успевали спасти. И когда умудрилась к Дину прикопаться? Зря Сэм не прислушивался к их краткому обмену репликами. По выражению лица отчетливо видно, о чем девушка думает, но совершенно непонятно как относится: не то осуждает, не то мысленно дрочит на картинку.

Черт, ну правда, что ли?

Ладно бы всю эту ситуацию переместить в понтовый бутик с Дольчами и Габанами. Но ведь типичная занюханная дыра. Папик бы побрезговал одевать здесь своего мальчика. Не солидно. 

Не то чтобы Сэм разбирался в папиках.

Главное сейчас – не поддаться соблазну ответить честно. Про братьев, ведьм и метки. Психом всегда можно себя выставить, вот нормальным притворятся – особое искусство.

– Я не..? Ах это. Ну, он у меня парень с характером. Стоит отказаться купить айпод, так уже сразу не «папа», а «Сэм». А ведь ему этот айпод даже не хочется, просто раз у Каса есть, то и ему надо, – как может спокойно и убедительно отбрехивается Сэм, благо опыта выкручиваться у него достаточно. Он надеется, что въедливая девчонка не заметит капли пота, ползущей у него по виску в не самом жарком помещении.

К черту пиджак.

Похоже, придется провести для Дина инструктаж.

Сэм точно знает, что подобный нездоровый интерес – не в последний раз. Если бы у Дина внешность была попроще, может, и проносило бы. Но это же Дин. Сэм и забыть успел, какой тот, если аннулировать пару десятков лет. Сейчас-то заматерел, и это сделало черты менее… Менее. А вот так, в омоложенном варианте Дин до неприличия сладкий. И ладно бы только порнографические губы и бабские ресницы. Хуже то, что если присмотреться, сквозь облик явственно просвечивается взрослость. Что-то такое, из-за чего сразу скажешь: этот пацан не спустит в штаны только от того, что девчонка задерет футболку и покажет грудь. У этого пацана был секс – не как-то раз, бестолково, неумело, нет. Его опыту любой ловелас позавидует.

Сэм не вникал в тему с педофилией глубоко, повода не было. Лишь то, что почерпнул на лекциях в Стэнфорде, когда собирался защищать людей от людей-монстров, а не от монстров-монстров. Он подспудно считал, что жертвы педофилов чаще всего забитые, с грузом комплексов и моральных травм. Но реже – вот как раз такие: порочные, уверенные в своей сексуальности, взрослые не по годам.

Если искать кого-то чистого, неиспорченного – это сразу мимо Дина. У него по глазам видно, что никакой невинностью там и не пахнет.

Этот засранец сам кого хочет растлит. Сэм как-то не сомневается, что один взмах волшебных ресниц превратит любой намеченный объект в педофила, выжмет все даже из капли латентных склонностей. Сэм не думает, что секс способен стать для Дина проблемой. Но он становится.

* * *

Дин уличных вещей набрался, забыл про халат. Теперь мостится на стуле, кутаясь в свой взрослый. Выглядит очаровательно. Сэм прячется за газетой, чтобы не светить улыбкой в открытую. Благодушное настроение испаряется, когда мозг раскручивает мысль о «халате с чужого плеча» в другую сторону.

– Дин, почему ты сказал, что ты не мой сын?

– Очевидно, потому что я не твой сын?

– Ты и в Куантико не учился, и?

– При чем тут? – с неподдельной непонятливостью удивляется Дин.

Сэм берет вяло сопротивляющегося Дина под руку, ведет за собой, подтаскивает к зеркалу, становится рядом для наглядности:

– Взгляни. Как мы по-твоему смотримся вместе?

Дин смотрится обиженным. Зыркает недовольно. Снизу-вверх.

Пока была вся эта беготня с ведьмой, его будто и не особо парило. Отвлекали насущные дела: людей спасти, нечисть приструнить. Сейчас он словно оценивает свое положение, и оно кажется ему унизительным.

А ведь было уже так. Перед зеркалом. Снизу-вверх. 

В четырнадцать Сэма резко начало тянуть в высоту. За пару месяцев вся одежда стала коротка. Дин долго увлекался шутками на тему того, что младший его скоро перерастет. Ровно до тех пор, пока и правда не перерос. Сэм помнит момент, когда они толклись в прихожей, перед зеркалом верхнюю одежду накидывали, и Дин уставился на брата, будто впервые увидел. Он действительно впервые увидел, что тот стал выше его, не на много еще, но все же. И вот тогда шутки прекратились. На долгие годы. Потом отпустило как-то. И все же Сэм убежден: Дину не по нутру, что младший брат его выше, не влезает это в какие-то его внутренние заморочки, в стереотипы, которым он хочет соответствовать.

– Ну не знаю, Саманта, по-моему, такое себе. Специфично. Королем и королевой выпускного я бы нас не выбрал. Девушка не должна быть настолько выше своего парня. Не эстетично это, – ерничает Дин в подтверждение выводам.

– Детка, от тебя все еще пахнет цветами. Как думаешь, кто из нас за девушку? – парирует Сэм. –Впрочем, я не об этом. А может, как раз об этом. С фамильным сходством все еще туго. Для братьев – разница в возрасте слишком большая…

– А для отца с сыном – маленькая, если ты к этому.

– Ты прав. До отца мне бы накинуть лет пять, но поверить проще. Тут уже зависит от степени испорченности тех, кто смотрит. Ты не мог бы не поощрять тех, у кого проблемы с испорченностью?

– Не мог бы.

– Что?

– Я твой старший брат. Старший, Сэмми. Как бы я сейчас ни выглядел – это не дает тебе права мне указывать. Наставлять. Решать за двоих, – чеканит Дин.

– Что значит… Ты за кого хочешь, чтобы нас принимали?

– За отца и сына – не хочу.

– Дин, я понимаю, что такой расклад – дико и странно. Но это – единственный адекватный вариант, при котором взрослый мужик таскает с собой подростка. 

– Черт, ну просто… У тебя у самого мозги узлом не завязываются от таких ролей?

– А чем они хуже прочих? Я молчу о том, что мы с тобой и так актеры на полставки – ФБР, ЦКЗ, вот это все. Но помнишь, как сто лет назад нас за парочку приняли, а ты подыграл? По жопе шлепнул, «дорогим» назвал? Что изменилось? Ты разучился развлекаться? Разве не забавно разыгрывать случайных людей, зная, кто мы друг другу на самом деле?

Дин недовольно сопит, но веских контраргументов подобрать не может – Сэм безупречно логичен. Другой вопрос, что логика не имеет ни малейшего значения, все подвязано на эмоции.  
С эмоциями у Дина полный швах – все на гормонах, как на усилителях.

Их словно забросило в комедию «Папе снова семнадцать», только с «семнадцатью» вышла промашка – не то перелет, не то недолет, смотря с какой стороны отсчитывать. Разница всего-то в пару лет, зато проблем больше в сотни раз. Помнится, в том фильме дочка на собственного омолодившегося отца с поцелуями вешалась. Им с Дином не грозит вроде как – они же в курсе расклада, если и целоваться – только с полным грузом осознания. 

Боже, какая дурь лезет в голову.

* * *

Уже неделю они просиживают в бункере. Дин осваивается с самим собой. Поначалу Сэм не особо жаждет выпускать его в большой мир, да тот и не порывается бежать в него вписываться. Благо, просвещенные – ребята необщительные, их база расположена вне цивилизации, нет угрозы, что соседи-новоселы зайдут в гости с подгоревшим печеньем. Кас заглядывал только раз. По просьбе Сэма и с неодобрения Дина он занят поисками Каина. Кас на удивление легко воспринял трансформацию Дина. Ангельский взгляд на вещи, для которого сосуд – всего лишь сосуд. Это чуть взбодрило Дина. Нужно ловить момент. Нельзя все полгода просидеть в добровольном заточении, перечитывая одни и те же книги. Безделье всегда плохо сказывается на старшем брате.

– Вроде по нашей части. Прокатимся? – предлагает Сэм, протягивая свежую газету, где на первой полосе обсасываются очередные нечеловеческие зверства. Дин соглашается. Кто-то занимается релаксацией путем шопинга или рыбалки, а для них охота всегда была лучшим антистрессом.

Трупы без сердец в паре городов от них. Сэм едет на износ, не привык так долго быть за рулем, умаивается совсем. Это у Дина особое отношение к Импале, в ней он будто и не устает от дороги, покрывает огромные расстояния легко, без напряга. Сэм иногда пытался мысленно представить кем бы был Дин, если бы не охотником. Может, водителем трака? Та же жизнь в дороге. Нет, конечно, нет. Дин не вписывался в такую работу, как впрочем, не вписывался ни во что, что приходило в голову Сэму. Будто нарочно брыкался, не давался обычной жизни даже в теории.

Сейчас Дин беспокойно ерзает на пассажирском. Он из тех мужиков, что состоят в глубокой и интимной связи с собственными автомобилями, и поделиться своей Деткой для него все равно что подложить под брата свою невесту.

Ладно, это правда странно. Дин столько лет вел в их дуэте, Сэм выгрызал себе равенство долго и муторно. А тут вдруг – обратная расстановка.

Получается, что Сэму отчасти придется взять Дина под опеку перед внешним миром – как когда-то он сам был под опекой Дина. Дин ведь был больше, чем страшим братом. Он был практически отцом. Уж во всяком случае – постоянным его заместителем. Тем, кто справлялся с родительскими функциями лучше, чем сам отец. Сэм не то чтобы чувствует себя обязанным вернуть долг, ему просто приятно делать для брата то, что тот делал для него. А вот Дина отчетливо нервирует, что теперь Сэм у руля – и в Детке, и по жизни. Вопиющее нарушение естественного порядка вещей. Сэм никак не нащупает, как сгладить углы. Он с ужасом думает о времени, когда Дин придет в норму. К гадалке не ходи: отыграется за роль ведомого так, что мало не покажется. Вытворит какую-нибудь несусветную дурость в попытках реабилитировать ущемленное эго.

Сэм как будто попал в одну из своих «если бы» историй, которые сочиняет в Импале, чтобы скоротать время, когда заняться уже решительно нечем, да и думать тоже не о чем. Дорожная игра собственного сочинения. Вроде того, чтобы считать попадающихся на шоссе собак, только чуть более интеллектуальная.

Если бы мама осталась в живых. Если бы Дину нравилась нормальная жизнь. Если бы Сэму удалось сделать так, чтобы брата не растерзали гончие. Если бы он искал его в Чистилище.  
Это не мечты, просто попытки простроить альтернативу, посмотреть с разных ракурсов.

«Если бы Сэм был старшим братом» не входило в этот список.

Впрочем, Сэм лукавит.

Мелькало что-то такое давным-давно, когда еще детьми были, и Дину позволялось то, что запрещали Сэму. Например, когда отец на охоты брать не хотел, а старший брат и не особо вступался на сторону доказывающего свою готовность Сэма. Да, вот тогда было «если бы».

Но Сэм никогда не рассматривал это с точки зрения «если бы Дин был младшим». 

И сейчас очевидно – это стало бы полной катастрофой.

Они добираются затемно, приходится остановиться в мотеле, и начинать работу уже поутру. Сэм не ждет происшествий. Не так быстро, по крайней мере.

– Папочка, я забыл кое-что в машине. Сейчас вернусь. Не начинай без меня, ладно? – вдруг выдает Дин и уматывает к выходу.

Он говорит «папочка» таким тоном…

Сэм чувствует, что в лицо краской шибает – то ли от сального «папочка», то ли от испепеляющего взгляда старушки на ресепшене.

Может быть, чтобы показать свою невиновность, стоит остаться, состроить морду кирпичом и заселиться в номер как ни в чем ни бывало. Но бдительная бабулька гневно поджимает губы, и все инстинкты вопят бежать отсюда. Перестраховаться, если нагрянут по наводке.

Сэм бормочет какие-то невнятные извинения, пятится прочь, на улицу.

Плевать, что будет выглядеть виновным. Он уже выглядит вором, которого поймали за руку. Только не вором. Хуже.

Дин толчется у Шеви, ловит отражение брата в боковом зеркале, поворачивается навстречу. Сэм открывает перед ним дверцу – не галантно, а раздражение выразить.

– Садись обратно. Мы едем в другой мотель.

– Зачем? – спрашивает Дин, плюхаясь на сиденье рядом с водительским.

– Зачем? – рычит Сэм, разогревая мотор. – Дин, ты охренел? Что это сейчас было?

– Ты же сам попросил подыграть видимости того, что ты – мой отец.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что сказал «папочка» не так, будто я – твой отец, а так, словно я – старый извращенец, который тебя трахает.

– Ты не такой уж старый.

– Про «трахает» возражений нет, я смотрю?

– Ты сказал относиться как к розыгрышу. Ну я и развлекаюсь.

Сэм не трогается с места. Он слишком взвинчен, слишком отдается спору: рулить в таком состоянии выйдет разве что до ближайшей аварии.

Дин в состоянии неуверенности козлит вдвое больше от обычной нормы – некоторые вещи с годами не меняются. И вот сейчас он выдает себя с потрохами. Но понимание причин не успокаивает, даже не близко.

– Ты меня подставляешь. Это неразумно.

– Давай, Сэм. Поучи меня жизни. Прочти нотацию. А то еще выйдешь из образа, – с пол-оборота заводится Дин. Закрывается, уходит в игнор.

Сэм просто не знает, как еще объяснить, почему нельзя совать пальцы в розетку.

Он зарекается когда-либо заводить детей. Даже чудовища не доставляют столько проблем, не треплют столько нервов. Не то чтобы Сэму вообще светило завести какую-либо семью помимо брата, но есть разница между «не светит» и «не планирует».

Сэм пытался относиться к Дину как прежде. Внешность – внешностью, но ведь внутри и правда взрослый мужик. Проблема в том, что политика не срабатывает. По Дину невозможно предсказать, когда он поведет себя как зрелый и разумный человек, а когда – отчебучит что-то невообразимо глупое, детское. Его из настроения в настроение кидает так, что не уследишь. Это тем более странно, что ребенком Дин никогда не был. Формально, конечно, был, да только обстоятельства заставили уж очень быстро повзрослеть. В семействе Винчестеров за старшего был не Джон, а Дин. Дин – не этот Дин, а обычный Дин – какой угодно, но не легкомысленный. Он мог клоуна из себя построить, только это – не ребячество. Ребячества в нем не было ни на грош. А теперь что же? Упущенное наверстывает?

Семья – это семья. Их любишь даже тогда, когда они бесят. Но с подростками Сэм не умеет обращаться. Вообще. Не приходилось как-то. С собаками еще – да, но тут-то посложнее будет. Сэму случалось заботиться о Дине, и спорить случалось, но по-другому, с позиции равного. Это не напрягало. А вот так, свысока, Дин ершится весь.

Какие-то двадцать лет разницы напрочь меняют впечатление от привычных вещей. Сэм же часто фырчит на Дина за его пристрастие к нездоровой пище. Это нормально. А сейчас стоит завернуть что-то подобное – уже смотрится нравоучением. Сэм не пытается воспитывать, правда. Дин – сформированная личность, попытки его исправить просрочены не на двадцать лет, а на все тридцать. Да и по-честному, Сэму никогда всерьез не хотелось что-либо менять.

Никогда до этого момента.

Он боится, что не вытянет. Ему ведь и самому непросто подстроиться. Дин не облегчает задачу.

* * *

Новый мотель находится не сразу, но устраивает Сэма гораздо больше. По крайней мере, Дин помалкивает – не столько насуплено, сколько отрешенно, и никто из обслуги не проявляет к ним повышенного интереса. На пару минут заходит горничная. Миловидная и фигуристая – Дин не сводит с нее голодных глаз. Споро распаковав вещи, Сэм задумывается о дальнейших действиях.

– Ладно. Спущусь в бар, разведаю обстановку, – решает, глянув на часы.

– Меня подожди, – просит Дин, легко забывая об недавних обидах.

– Ты не идешь. Это бар.

– Да ладно, Сэм. Ты же не оставишь меня на скамейке запасных! Я засиделся. 

– Утренние пробежки тебе в помощь.

– Не в этом смысле. Я к тому, что вдруг мне повезет.

– Повезет? – неверующе переспрашивает Сэм. Понимает, на что Дин намекает, но не понимает, как может всерьез рассчитывать. Не то чтобы брату теперь нужно было снимать девчонок на детских площадках, но его обычная прослойка официанток и барист приказала долго жить. Вместе со здравой оценкой ситуации, видимо. А всего-то горничная задницей вильнула.

– Это западня какая-то. Секса хочется, аж пригорает, – проникновенно жалуется Дин.

– Твой ноут под завязку забит порнухой. Будешь хорошим мальчиком, я не стану включать родительский контроль.

– Иди ты. Может, меня парит, что мне тридцать пять, а я опять девственник?

А вот это уже действительно смешно.

– Новость, тоже мне…

– Что значит «новость, тоже мне»?

– Дин, да у тебя девственностей больше, чем у кошки – жизней. Ты их теряешь и находишь, теряешь и опять находишь.

– Ты гонишь.

– Ну, с первой понятно. Потом, когда Кас тебя вытащил из Ада всего такого перерожденно-бесшрамного, ты мне мозги полоскал про рефлорацию. И когда с Вестой столкнулись, обеты давали. Ты его нарушил, правда, тут же. 

– Потерять девственность с любимой порноактрисой, которая, к тому же, в завязке была… Кто бы устоял?

– И теперь вот ты снова, – досчитывает Сэм, игнорируя ремарку. 

Он старается не задумываться о том, что разговаривает со страшим братом о первых сексах. Страннее было бы только предохранению его учить. Сэм в шаге от того, чтобы спохватиться, что их занесло, но Дин на направление беседы реагирует иначе, пользуется случаем развести на откровенность:

– К слову о Весте. Спросить давно хотел. Вон та блондинка, что я тебя в Импале застукал. Правда первая после того, как ты обет приносил?

– Ну да.

– Обалдеть! Ты меня пугаешь. Иногда кажется… У тебя с потенцией вообще как? Порядок?

– Страх потерял? – вкрадчиво интересуется Сэм.

– Не, ну правда. Секс раз в два года – звучит даже не уныло, звучит совсем нездорово. Мне просто интересно – это психосоматика после травматического опыта или все-таки на уровне физиологии.

– Сколько умных слов, вычитанных в книжке, а по итогу фраза тупее тупого.

– Ну, Сэм, не соскакивай. Мне же правда интересно.

– С каких пор тебя волнует мой член? – спрашивает Сэм, надеясь, что формулировка отпугнет от дальнейших попыток допросить.

– Давненько, – и бровью не ведет Дин. – Вдруг тебе помощь какая нужна, а ты попросить стесняешься?

– Ты сначала подрасти, а уже потом поговорим о способах, которыми ты мог бы помочь моей личной жизни.

Дин смотрит… нехорошо так смотрит. Небезопасно. Сэм судорожно прокручивает в голове свои слова, тестируя их на предмет двусмысленности. Черт. Тест не сдан. Действительно пошловато. Непривычно, что так расплодились шутки на тему их секса. Не то чтобы раньше – никогда. Но очень в меру. По причинам, о которых лучше не вспоминать, такие шутки не особо смешные. От них неловко и страшно.

Сэм попал. Совсем. Он точно пойдет по статье за совращение несовершеннолетних. Потому что никто не поверит, что с Дином можно устоять от искушения. Сэм и самому себе не поверил бы, что уж на будущих присяжных обижаться.

Его брат горяч. Сэм в курсе. Уж лучше бы не был в курсе. Жить было бы проще.

Дин горяч не тогда, когда перед девчонками выделывается, корчит из себя мачо-мэна. Вот тогда он как раз выглядит придурковато. На вкус Сэма, конечно. Девушки же ведутся почему-то. Они просто не видели каким Дин может быть, когда не понтуется. На охоте, например. В крови и паутине. Когда не играет в крутого, когда по-настоящему крут.

Обычно Сэм этого не замечает. Но он умеет смотреть на брата как на незнакомца – нужно иногда, чтобы объективно удостовериться, не выбивается ли что из очередной легенды. И вот если игнорировать знания, что Дин когда-то готовил ему макароны с сыром и маршмеллоу, он хорош собой. Это проблема. Нет, проблема не в этом даже. А в том, что иногда на него хочется смотреть как на незнакомца – не потому что надо, а потому что нравится представлять, что могло бы быть, если бы не брат. Это сродни фантазий об обычной жизни. Не то, что действительно хотелось бы, не то, что возможно на самом деле, но то, что приятно перебирать в голове. Сэм знает, что «не брат» – полнейшая глупость, которая работает только в рамках «если бы». Он не питает иллюзий: не были бы ближайшей родней, давно бы уже разбежались, вдрызг разругавшись. Кровь намертво склеивает, держит вместе, несмотря на любые разногласия. 

И все-таки придуманный Дин, с которым можно было бы быть вместе по-другому, – самое стыдное, самое тайное «если бы», к которому тянет возвращаться раз за разом.

* * *

– Мне пиво. Ему минералку, – заказывает Сэм, кивая на приютившегося в углу Дина.

– Он не маловат для таких заведений?

– Маловат, пожалуй. Но он у меня бедовый парень. Лучше не оставлять его одного. Да что там. С него лучше вообще не спускать глаз. Чревато. Вляпается, – улыбается Сэм своей самой располагающей улыбкой. Лицо бармена смягчается.

Сэм проникается к нему искренней симпатией. Хоть кто-то не видит в нем прожженного растлителя малолетних.

– Это ты прав. Читал газеты? Черти что творится. Опасно оставлять без присмотра.

Сэм мысленно ликует, что разговор свернул в нужное ему русло. Задавая наводящие вопросы, он пытается разведать побольше и на какое-то время упускает Дина из вида.

– Слушай. Кажется, твой малец пытается вляпаться.

Сэм оборачивается. Не сразу понимает, что происходит.

Дин подкатывает к девушке. Для его реального возраста она даже моложе, чем следует, а вот для нынешнего – безнадежно стара. Сэм не вмешивается, наблюдает издалека, позволяет ошибаться. 

Девушку отчетливо разбирает смех. Она кое-как подавляет его, но потом все-таки не выдерживает.

– Знаешь, Дин… В следующий раз выбирай девчонку своей возрастной категории, – советует Сэм, догоняя брата уже на улице.

– Моя возрастная категория – двадцать один плюс.

– Боюсь, ни одна из них не воспримет всерьез малолетку. Тебе к тем, что выглядят как твои ровесницы, – предпочитает Сэм перенаправить Дина.

На самом деле, Сэм кривит душой. Он считает, что у Дина есть все шансы, если он изменит подход. Он же действует нахрапом, как мужик с накачанной бицухой и крутой ретро-тачкой, а ему бы исходить из того, какое впечатление производит сейчас. Не то чтобы Сэм собирался указывать на просчеты.

– Можно подумать, пятнадцатилетних девочек интересует хороший секс. Им бы прогулки под луной, да держания за руки. А даже если… Сэм, я не могу. Я реально не могу. Они же на двадцать лет меня младше! У них в голове – даже не «Сумерки» с Бибером, а «Мой маленький пони» или что еще.

– Не в обиду, но с каких пор тебя стало волновать, что в голове у девушек, которых ты имеешь?

– Не передергивай. Это другое. Я же чувствую себя педофилом! 

Сэм смеется:

– Когда ты так выглядишь, подобные заявления не внушают. 

– Да-да, еще и ты посмейся. А то мне не хватило… Вот и дальше что?

– Как подростку тебе остается справляться с этим как любому подростку – дрочить.

– Но это же нечестно! 

– Справедливости в этом мире нет и не будет.

Дин хмурится, пинает подвернувшиеся под ноги мелкие камни, силится найти решение, и, что удивительно, находит. Просияв, улыбается широко, говорит тоном заговорщика:

– А ведь есть человек, который знает, что на самом деле мне тридцать пять, а не пятнадцать.

– Даже не смотри на меня! Я твой брат. И я не педофил, – категорично заявляет Сэм, тыча пальцем себе в грудь.

– Вообще-то я имел в виду Арью.

– Кого?

– Ну, Тину. Они с Мэйси – одно лицо.

– Вообще нет.

– Конечно, похожи. Я посмотрел все сезоны, мое мнение имеет больший вес, – нагло заявляет Дин. – Но не суть. Если так подумать, до Тины еще дозвониться надо, встречу назначить, а ты – совсем рядом.

Дин окидывает Сэма задумчивым взглядом, будто всерьез оценивает, не подойдет ли он. Сэм знает, что он прикалывается, и все равно нервно сглатывает. Не должны пятнадцатилетние мальчики смотреть с такой похотью, пусть она хоть сто раз наигранная и шутки ради.

– Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus… – начинает бубнить Сэм.

Дин фыркает, останавливается и показывает средний палец. Сэм по инерции проходит еще десяток метров, пока не осознает, что брат разрывает дистанцию.

– Не жди. Возвращайся в номер.

– А ты куда?

– Прогуляться. 

– Тебе что, не хватило? – в сердцах восклицает Сэм, не желая отпускать от себя.

Наверное, что-то подобное испытывают отцы, когда их девочки собираются на танцы, вырядившись в не в меру короткие юбки и переборщив с косметикой. «Украдут! Изнасилуют!» - надрывается сигнализация. Дин не в юбке. И не накрашен, хотя по губам так сходу и не скажешь. Сэм добросовестно переключается на режим непредвзятого взгляда на Дина. Вроде ничего особо неприличного в одежде нет. И все равно тревожно же как. Дина хоть в грязные тряпки замотай – все равно провокация как она есть. Нынешний прикид с трудом можно назвать вызывающим – мешок, за которым невозможно разобрать фигуры. И чего было тратиться на обновки? Его обычные рубашки сидели бы таким же закосом под увлечение хип-хопом. Не его стиль. Дин как будто пытается таким образом замаскировать свою внешность. Сэм ни за что не отпустит ни один из этих комментариев вслух, а то Дин оскорбится и вырядится в кожу – соответствовать своим реальным музыкальным вкусам. И вот тогда – все, пиши «пропало», без вариантов. К Дину ведь часто мужики подкатывают, но обычно отшить их не составляет проблемы. А сейчас точно на неприятности нарвется, и не факт, что благополучно выкрутиться из них в одиночку.

Сэм думает, что скоро его не за отца – за дедушку принимать будут. Потому что он напрочь поседеет от беспокойства за такого Дина.

* * *

Сэму удалось уговорить Дина не блуждать одному, но сил сторожить его не осталось, и тот все равно улизнул из номера. Как оказалось, отправился на охоту за чудовищами, а не за юбками – тут еще поспорить можно, какой вариант грозил большими приключениями на тощую подростковую задницу. Домики в глуши леса изобрела нечисть, чтобы наладить себе поставку продуктов, не иначе. К счастью, у Дина хватило здравого смысла позвонить брату, когда запахло жаренным.

Сэм приехал на помощь. И потом все пошло кувырком.

Оборотней было двое. Пара, в которой для разнообразия каждый знал, на что подписывался. Они из тех людей, которые были зверьми еще до того как стали вервольфами.

Сэм с Дином выбрались из передряги. И даже справились с оборотнями, хотя в какой-то момент казалось, что им не удастся.

Но Дину прилетело. Сильно.

Он подставился. Сэм не защитил.

Сам чуть было не попался, когда подвис на брате, отлетевшем в угол горой безжизненного тряпья.

Черт, несложное ведь дело. А отхватили, словно новички. Не солидно как-то с их послужным списком из сильнейших демонов Ада и худших монстров Рая.

Дин отлеживается в номере, пока Сэм выбирается в город за едой. В числе прочего покупает черничный пирог. Своего рода взятка, чтобы подсластить пилюлю. Но и проверка – тоже. Посмотреть, будет ли Дин пирог. Если откажется, значит, дело совсем дрянь.

– Папочка дома, – говорит Сэм, открывая дверь. Возвращает подачу.

– Сэм, – вздрагивает Дин. – Никогда. Слышишь, никогда-никогда так не шути. Это эпически стремно.

Сэм злорадно улыбается. На то и был расчет – позволить Дину со стороны увидеть, как выглядит его поведение. Может, дойдет хоть что-то.

До него самого вот дошло, зачем Дин так. Относиться ко всему с юмором – единственный способ выжить в таких условиях.

– Ну я хотя бы шучу об этом без посторонних. А от твоих высказываний меня точно посадят, как только кто-нибудь из свидетелей оправится от шока достаточно быстро, чтобы вызвать копов.

– Да ладно, Сэмми. Неужели я не стою риска? – флиртующим тоном интересуется Дин вопреки собственным заявлениям про эпическую стремность. Дин и двойные стандарты – вечная песнь.

– Я все еще твой брат. И все еще не педофил, – открещивается Сэм, – Как ты себя чувствуешь? – без запинки перепрыгивает на другую тему, отсекая возможное продолжение дискуссии.

– Чудненько.

Дин валяется на кровати бодрым трупом. Сэм умащивается рядом, задирает футболку. Ребра расписаны дивной палитрой ушибов. 

– Вижу.

Сэм ощупью пытается убедиться, что кости не сломаны. Он весь день морально готовился к тому, чтобы заговорить с Дином об охоте, а сейчас – тянет. Самому себе жалким кажется за этими попытками отсрочить неизбежное.

– Дин. Мы чуть не слили охоту.

– Спасибо, я заметил.

– А ты заметил, что тебя чуть не… Черт, Дин! Оборотни. Гребанные оборотни. Еще чуть-чуть и что? Отправился бы к Гарту в стаю? Вместе на луну выть и культурно закусывать куриными сердцами?

– Да ладно, Сэм. Обошлось же.

– Ну да. На этот раз.

– Ты к чему клонишь?

– Мне кажется, будет лучше не брать тебя на следующее дело.

Тяжко говорить об этом. Это же все равно что конфетку у ребенка отобрать, причем сравнение буквальнее, чем хотелось бы.

– Издеваешься? – шипит Дин.

– Это временно. На полгода – если точнее.

– Я охотился, когда был настоящим подростком, ты-то уж знаешь. А теперь у меня значительно больше опыта. Одна неудача – не в счет.

– Проблема не в том, что ты подросток. Проблема в том, что ты забываешь о том, что ты подросток, пытаешься вытворить то, с чем не справишься.

Сэм тоже забывает, как Дин выглядит и что может, стоит к нему спиной повернуться. И это – тоже проблема, хотя вслух ее проговаривать не хочется.

Не скажешь ведь, кто больше виноват в случившемся.

По всему выходит – Сэм. Дину бы он еще дал второй шанс. Себе – нет.

Кажется, он начинает понимать, что означает быть за старшего. Особенная форма профдеформации.

– Ну так давай потренируемся! Чтобы я привык, – заявляет Дин, вскакивая на ноги, принимаясь приглашающе махать в воздухе кулаками.

Сэм поднимается следом, сгребает Дина в охапку. Тот всегда ведется на телячьи нежности.

– Потренируемся. Не сегодня только. Отдыхай.

– Да я уже.

– Я принес пирог.

– Эй, ты не мог с этого начать?

– Дин, ты прижимаешься ко мне своим стояком. Ты не мог бы перестать? – парирует Сэм. Вот не мог же промолчать. Последнее время концентрация смущающего между ним и Дином и без того зашкаливает, чтобы еще акцентировать.

– Скажи спасибо, что просто прижимаюсь. Даже не представляешь, каких усилий воли мне стоит не трахать твою ногу. Она кажется очень соблазнительной, – говорит Дин, и пару раз бьется лбом о плечо Сэма. – Это тело сведет меня с ума! У него очень плохо с контролем.

Сэм отстраняется первым. У Дина есть отличная отмазка – гормональный бум. Для Сэма она не прокатит.

* * *

Две недели регулярных тренировок в бункере и на свежем воздухе дают заметный результат. Если так подумать, Сэм действительно поспешил с выводами. Дин, конечно, слабее своей взрослой версии, зато верткий очень и быстрый. Как бельчонок. Сэм понахватался у Кроули плохого. Вслух хотя бы не говорит, но мысленно – сравнивает. Раньше удивлялся, что такого разглядел демон, но сейчас прозвище в пору.

Сэм успевает изрядно пропотеть на их спаррингах. А ведь давно не дрались друг с другом, чтобы вот так – не по злости, а навыки прокачать. С Дином – в удовольствие.

Когда Сэм решает, что они оба готовы, подворачивается новое дело.

С ним не клеится как-то. Трупы в запертых комнатах, да под сатанинские обряды. Не призраки. Не ведьмы. Не демоны. Не-не-не. Сэм с Дином вычеркивают пункт за пунктом, никак не могут выследить, нащупать, с чем столкнулись, намертво застревают на этапе разговаривания разговоров. 

Сэм под видом агента ФБР опрашивает всех явных и косвенных свидетелей происшествий.  
Дин ошивается поблизости, будто пытается вынюхать что полезное, но чем больше дней проходит, тем сильнее ощущение, что Дин самоустранился от дела, имитирует бурную деятельность, не более того. Оно и ладно бы, да только с Дином творится неладное, не стоит запускать.

– Дин. В чем проблема? – отлавливает его Сэм.

– Проблема в том, что я бесполезен. Хуже того – я обуза.

– Да с чего ты..?

– Не тяну я больше на спецагента, не правда ли? Мешаюсь только.

– Это не так.

– Назови хоть одну вещь, которую я могу сделать, а ты – нет?

– Ну… ты довольно щуплый. Думаю, ты мог бы лазить по вентиляции, – пытается разрядить обстановку Сэм, но Дин только отфыркивается.

– Слушай, Сэм. Когда ты обращал меня в это… Что ты имел в виду под «решать проблему с Меткой по-своему»?

– Ты вроде пока не нарушил договор. С чего вдруг интерес? – настороженно замечает Сэм, мысленно делая себе закладку изменить пароль на сейфе, в котором хранится ведьминский мешочек. Да и за сами Дином стоит пристальнее следить, пока его не угораздило и вправду слить все усилия.

– Да просто давно пора сдаться. Признать, что способа избавиться от Метки не существует.

– Это не так. Мы с тобой знаем как минимум один.

– Ты о чем?

– Каин передал Метку тебе. Значит, ты можешь передать ее другому.

– Я не собираюсь вешать на кого-то этот груз!

– Дин. Ты сам сказал, нужно быть достойным ее. Нужно быть убийцей. Это же не невиновного подставить. 

– Еще лучше! – задыхается от возмущения Дин. – Отдать мощнейшее оружие какому-то маньяку. Умно!

– Посадим его в клетку. Чтобы он не смог никому причинить вред.

– Ты про Люциферский домик? Или чего попроще?

– Дин.

– Мне не нравится такой способ. 

– Я знаю. Поэтому и пытаюсь найти другой.

– А даже если бы я согласился. Ты не знаешь каким образом можно передать Метку. Каин не расскажет. Даже если ты его найдешь. У нас был уговор, что я его убью, когда придет время.

– И все равно это самое реальное направление, в котором можно копать.

– Копай в другом.

– Тогда будь хорошим мальчиком, очень тебя прошу.

Это их первый разговор о серьезном за последнее время. Сэм вымотан.

* * *

Большую часть расследования Сэм вытянул в одиночку, но в финальной потасовке Дин принял участие. Все прошло хорошо, и Сэм думает, что дальше уж точно наладится.

Нужно просто тщательнее отбирать дела. Найти что-нибудь со школой связанное. Мнимые ровесники с большей охотой общались бы с Дином, чем со взрослым хмырем вроде Сэма. Сэм учитывается ошибки, выбраковывает работу, пытается подобрать такую, чтобы Дин чувствовал свое преимущество. Но пока – глухо. Они вязнут в рутине, вязнут в Метке, вязнут друг в друге.

А ведь Дин искренне считает, что раскапывать книги – самая неприятная, выматывающая и неблагодарная часть их работы, хуже даже, чем раскапывать могилы. Могила чаще всего одна конкретная, а вот книг приходится перерыть по три библиотеки, и может быть на последней странице последнего фолианта найти хоть что-то полезное. По меркам Дина – это одна из самых изощренных пыток.

Если Дин по собственной инициативе глотает книжную пыль, значит, он за что-то себя наказывает.

Сэм его развеять пытается. На реслинг вытаскивает. На пикник у озера. Можно же и правда все обставить как приятные каникулы. Дину и нравится вроде, но он с каждым разом сильнее замыкается в себе, и Сэм не может вычислить, что делает не так.

Наблюдая, как Дин три раза подряд разбирает-чистит-собирает свой любимый глок, Сэм не выдерживает:

– Мне начинает казаться, что тебя пора отправить в школу. Найдешь применение своей неуемной энергии. А то совсем со скуки маешься.

Это даже не наезд. Дин любил школу. Не за учебу, правда. Но за девчонок и все те игрища на тему социальных ролей.

Сэм не ожидал, что Дин вызверится с пол-оборота.

– Сэм, вот что ты делаешь, а? Пытаешься притвориться, что мы на самом деле те, кем притворяемся? Поиграть в нормальную семью, о которой всегда мечтал?

– Что?

– Отправить меня в школу, потом – в универ? Может быть, начать встречаться с девушкой, и ей тоже сказать, что я – твой сын? Ты же не говорил Амелии про охоту, не так ли? Ну вот. Встретить Амелию номер два, жениться на ней. Чтобы она мне брата родила, раз уж я так привык, что у меня есть младший брат, о котором нужно заботиться, – несет Дина, будто уже изрядно накипело. – Это твой план? Только я так не хочу. Я уже один раз проживал за тебя то, что ты считаешь нормальной жизнью. Больше – не стану.

– Да при чем тут нормальная жизнь?

– При том, что бесишь со своим закосом под норму. Ну и принимали бы за пару. Не в первой. Но это же противоестественно – по твоим меркам. Как можно. Лучше пусть отец с сыном. Как будто это – не противоестественно.

– Дин, ты чего? Знаешь же, что мне не в кайф. Просто так – меньше шансов напороться на проблемы. 

– Да всем насрать! Никто не станет лезть в чужие дела. Но... Да, черт возьми, ты меня слышишь вообще? Я не об этом.

– А о чем?

– О том, что ты хочешь насовсем так оставить! – выплевывает Дин, продолжает добивать. – Второй шанс, да? Он бы тебе больше пригодился: в Стэнфорд вернуться, уйти из охотников. А мне нравится моя жизнь, в которой есть только ты и охота. Я бы ничего не стал менять.

Сэм выдерживает паузу, собирается с оправданиями. Глупо отрицать, что размышлял о том, а не лучше ли оставить все как есть? Перетерпеть ближайшие несколько лет, это ведь стоит того, чтобы получить вторую молодость, прожить на пару десятков лет дольше, чем должен был. 

Это – возможность что-то изменить. И про то, как бы сам Сэм распорядился подобным шансом, думал тоже. Но все это – не более, чем дорожная игра в «если бы». Любой вариант не сработает в реальности. Не нужен в реальности. 

Не всегда можно получить все и сразу, иногда приходится выбирать между тем кем хочется быть и тем с кем хочется быть. Сэм давно выбрал.

До брата бы это как донести, чтобы поверил?

– Я бы тоже не стал ничего менять. Но двадцать даренных лет. Неужели совсем не жалко?

– А что двадцать лет? Смотреть как ты состаришься? Знать, что ты в любом случае умрешь раньше? Ну и нахрен оно мне надо?

Сэм в полном смятение. Вроде как его упреками заваливают, но между ними проскакивают такие признания, что сердце стучит в горле.

– Дин. Я не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь?

– Просто смирись уже, что мы ненормальные. И это не плохо. Нормальные люди не приносят миру никакой пользы, – договаривает Дин без былого запала.

* * *

После высказанных вслух претензий напряжение не отпускает, сгущается лишь сильнее. Дина со всеми его выбрыками хочется посадить под домашний арест, а то и вовсе поставить в угол. Поощрять его поведение никак не тянет, да только Сэм понимает, что и наказания не помогут. Брата нужно разгрузить, порадовать чем-то. Есть столько простых вещей, способных его радовать. Еда, секс, Импала. Подложить под него девушку Сэм не обещает, а вот накормить чем вредным и вкусным и пустить за руль – это вариант.

Сэм поручиться готов, что Импалы Дину не хватает даже больше, чем секса. Машину они никогда не делили поровну. Дин нехотя пускал Сэма за руль, если дорога затягивалась, а им нужно было поторапливаться. Гундел вечно, что перестраховочная манера вождения Сэма гробит мотор, и его Детка заслуживает лучшего обращения. Если сроки позволяли, Дин предпочитал остановиться и в машине заночевать, чем уступить Сэму водительское сидение. Вот когда из-за левиафанов пришлось временно отказаться от их Шевроле, тогда Дин часто спихивал на Сэма обязанность водителя.

Если что и способно вернуть Дину почву под ногами – только любимая Детка.

Сэм забывает, что некоторые вещи недостаточно делать. Их нужно делать вовремя.

Затея с машиной хорошая, точно. Но Сэм опаздывает.

Дин угоняет Импалу.

Сэм не может найти разумных причин угонять тачку, в которую пустил бы Дина за руль по первой просьбе. Ну, может, не по первой, а где подальше от копов. Суть же не в этом.

После таких выходок Сэм думает, что в выборе из двух зол «кровожадный Дин с меткой Каина» или «неуправляемо-непредсказуемый Дин-тинейджер», они здорово промахнулись с оценкой, умудрились выбрать большее из зол. Оба буянят, но тинейджер еще импульсивнее.

Побег не продуман: Дин не выключил GPS. Сэм пользуется услугами такси, находит беглеца на пустыре, расположенном в нескольких километрах от базы просвещенных. Избавляясь от лишних свидетелей, отпускает такси, понадеявшись, что Шеви цела и сыта. Брат сидит на траве, привалившись спиной к дверце машины и бессмысленно таращится за горизонт, не реагируя на рев чужой тачки. Сэм проглатывает замечания о том, что травой и землей Дин убивает свои единственные джинсы. Да и сейчас не май месяц. Задницу отморозит, простудится. Боже, Сэм будто сам под заклятие попал и теперь медленно превращается в наседку. А ведь казалось, что это Дин перегибал с опекой. Сэм, выходит, еще хуже. Но у него разве есть выбор?

– Дин, ты что решил повторить весь список глупостей, которые нужно сделать, будучи подростком? Угнать отцовскую тачку – это какой пункт, не напомнишь?

– Да-да, папочка. Я был очень плохим мальчиком, – заплетающимся языком бормочет Дин. И не надоело же изгаляться на тему.

– Ты что, еще и под градусом? Совсем спятил?

– Я напился уже здесь. Я слишком уважаю свою Детку, чтобы лезть в нее по пьяни.

«По пьяни» – слишком мягко сказано. Дин выглядит в полный драбадан. Сэм садится рядом, плечом к плечу. Чтобы равенство. Дин пялится прямо и вперед, цепляет брата разве только боковым зрением.

– А обратно ты как собирался добираться, интересно?

– О. А вот это правильный вопрос. Никак.

– Дин. Посмотри на меня. Что я сделал не так? Объясни.

– Все так, Сэмми. Все так.

Дин поворачивается корпусом к Сэму, руку на загривок закидывает, к себе пригибает. Целует. В губы. В рот – если точнее: у Сэма челюсть отвисает, и Дин пользуется этим, чтобы глубже. Вдумчиво так, обстоятельно, без робости. Сэм в нокауте от самого факта – ни ответить, ни оттолкнуть. Дин отстраняется, похлопав по щеке – то ли снисходительно, то ли успокаивающе. Ухмыляется, но как-то даже с сочувствием.

– Ты чего? – обескураженно спрашивает Сэм, хотя о чем можно спрашивать вусмерть пьяного и неудовлетворенного подростка?

– А ничего. Раз уж у нас ты теперь номинально старший, ты и мучайся мыслями, что это неправильно, что ты за меня в ответе и не можешь так со мной поступить.

Сэм переваривает полученную информацию. Получается долго и неконструктивно. Когда наконец собирается с духом, чтобы задать пару уточняющих вопросов, обнаруживает, что Дин прикорнул. Сэм вздыхает – то ли с сожалением, что упустил момент, то ли с облегчением, – берет субтильное тело на руки и затаскивает на заднее сиденье. Пересаживается, хватается за руль, как за последний якорь, и выруливает на дорогу, ведущую к бункеру. Бункер. Едва ли не самое защищенное место на Земле, да только никакие мощные, пропитанные магией стены не уберегут от катастрофы, которую походя, небрежно запустил Дин.

* * *

Вопреки ожиданиям на следующее утро Дин не баррикадируется в своей комнате, прячась от безжалостной реальности. Сэм пересекается с ним в зале. Дин похмельно помятый, но лечится чашкой ядреного кофе. Еще один стоит рядом для Сэма. Этого жеста внимания недостаточно, чтобы автоматически отпустить все грехи, но на душе становится легче.

– Дин, ты меня самого идиотом заставляешь чувствовать, читая тебе проповеди о вреде пьянства, – затягивает Сэм, усаживаясь напротив и прихлебывая кофе. – Но мы же не знаем точно, как работает заклятье. А если ты вернешься в свой возраст с напрочь отказывающей печенью? Твое тело сейчас только формируется, а ты обращаешься с ним…

– Ты правда собираешься говорить об этом, а не о том, что я тебя вчера поцеловал?

Сэм едва не давится кофе и напрочь сбивается с мысли. Значит, Дин помнит. Не просто помнит, но не собирается замалчивать, отрекаться от поступка. Если честно, это выбивает из колеи больше самого поцелуя. То, что Сэм разучился предсказывать брата. Этот Дин может все, даже выиграть в камень-ножницы-бумага. Этот Дин за ненадобностью выкинул все фильтры и тормоза.

Нет, не так. Просто он всегда держался за свое чувство ответственности, а оно у него было необъятное. Держался так, что пальцы не расцепить, как не старайся. А сейчас вдруг взял и перевесил все обязательства на Сэма и даже инструкцию по эксплуатации не оставил. Обязательствами привалило как громадной гранитной плитой – не выдержать никак. Сэм ощущает себя жертвой обвала, не способной выкопаться самостоятельно, а от Дина помощи ждать не приходится.

– А ты планируешь к этому что-то добавить?

– Да нет. Я еще вчера высказался предельно ясно. Не хочешь прокомментировать?

– Нет, спасибо.

– Да-да. Молчание во благо, – понимающе кивает Дин. – Помню. Вторая стадия, кажется.

– Какое еще молчание во благо?

– А что, я тебя переоценил? Ты еще на этапе отрицания?

– Дин ты вообще в себе, нет?

– За вертикальный инцест в Аду же больше сдерут, чем за горизонтальный, как считаешь? – невпопад отзывается Дин.

– Что-что?

– Ладно-ладно, убедил. Все еще горизонтальный.

Сэм начинает всерьез раздумывать, не накурен ли Дин, но вроде же не пахнет травкой.

– Ты обдолбан или как?

– Просто настроение хорошее. Я все-таки нашел, что в нынешней позиции я мог бы вывернуть в свою пользу. Я сделал. И теперь можно говорить.

Это последнее из провокационного, что он говорит за день. Дин сделал грандиозное западло и бросил Сэма с ним разбираться.

Сам он тихарится пока. Круги вокруг выписывает. Маринует.

Сэм всерьез раздумывает о том, чтобы отправиться на консультацию к какой-нибудь ведьме, разузнать о побочных эффектах, которыми могли удружить омолаживающие чары. Сэм бы ничему не удивился. Во что угодно поверить легче, чем в подобные желания Дина.

Дин с девчонками столько лет кувыркается, отфутболивает облизывающихся на него мужиков – ну откуда вдруг? Вопрос не в этом даже. Сэм знает Дина всю свою жизнь. Выучил вдоль и поперек все повадки и все замашки. Не было там тайных воздыханий по младшему брату. Сэм бы заметил. Он не то чтобы искал. Но мысли приходили в голову. Даже не так – подобные мысли настойчиво и регулярно приводили посторонние. Если и мерещилось что раз в пятилетку, то слишком уж незначительное, чтобы придавать значение. Не смог бы Дин успешно шифроваться столько лет. Это же Дин. С чужаками он может по необходимости удерживать непроницаемое лицо, но с близкими у него все эмоции потрохами наружу. Не удается ему скрывать ни вину, ни обиду. Сэм всегда улавливает, когда Дин за спиной выделывает выкрутасы, за которые поедом себя ест – после или заранее.

Есть и другое объяснение. Избирательная слепота самого Сэма. Ведь взаимность ему не была нужна.

Не только у Дина есть стандарты, которым он хочет соответствовать.

* * *

Через пару дней Сэм обнаруживает, что в библиотеке без его на то ведома провели реформу, подчинившую сортировку какой-то очень уж своеобразной системе. Хаосу, по всей видимости. Диверсия похожа на те времена, когда братья обменивались мелкими подлянками, но в этот раз Сэм не поддерживает игру, в порядок пытается все привести, пилит Дина, стоит тому на глаза попасться.

– Сэм, хватит нудеть, – пытается прервать Дин, разочарованный реакцией.

– Ты сам вынуждаешь.

– Ладно, при посторонних. Но ты же, и когда мы вдвоем, начинаешь воспитывать меня, как будто ты мой отец. Напоминаю: мои мозги все еще тридцатипятилетние.

Дин тычет своим настоящим возрастом, как подросток тычет бармену фальшивые документы, только с большей дерзостью.

– Ты уверен? Ведешь себя так, будто действительно ударился в детство. Начинаю сомневаться, остались ли в твоей черепушке мозги, или теперь там одни гормоны, – высказывается Сэм не столько о миграциях на книжных полках, сколько о наболевшем.

– Гормоны тут не при чем.

Очевидно, они обсуждают не то, что обсуждают.

– Дин. Я не железный. Доведешь же со своим подростковым бунтом до того, что психану, через колено перекину и выпорю.

Пожалуй, не стоило так формулировать угрозу. Не после поцелуя. Аукнется же.

– Это ты сейчас говоришь как папочка-отец или как папочка-извращенец?

– Дин.

– Ну а что? Я же тоже рискую. Вдруг дело не во мне, вдруг тебя просто заводит вся эта ролевуха про «папочка, я был плохим мальчиком, папочка, накажи меня».

– Дин, – повторяет Сэм с большим нажимом. – Уймись. Серьезно.

– Ну а чем плохая теория? Объясняет твою политику воздержания. Когда хочешь того, кого хотеть не должен, привыкаешь себя сдерживать. Я-то в курсе.

– А ты… – ведется на любопытство Сэм, но вовремя соображает, куда клонит Дин, ловит вопрос на излете. – Впрочем, не хочу знать.

Дин смотрит с ожиданием, будто надеется, что Сэм все-таки передумает, заговорит или еще что. Сэм не заговаривает.

– Ясно. От тебя не дождешься. Ну тогда…

Дин сграбастывает рубашку Сэма в кулак, на себя тянет, а сам – на цыпочки становится, чтобы дотянуться, губы губами запечатать.

Сэм протестующе мычит в поцелуй, выпрямляется, пытается оттолкнуть, но Дин готов к сопротивлению, руки на шее сцепляет, в воздухе повисает и разве только ногами не дрыгает. 

Для убедительности отказа стоило бы перестать отвечать этим голодным губам, но у Сэма не получается себя одернуть. То, что Дина вдруг можно целовать – это еще одно «если бы», которое должно оставаться на дороге, а не осуществляться в настоящей жизни. Потому что в реальности на каждое «если бы» приходится целый ворох «но».

Сэм старается отцепить Дина от себя, но тот ногами о поясницу оплетается, скрещивая их, и тут уж совсем непросто отодрать его от себя. Наоборот – под задницу приходится подхватить, удерживая, чтобы не навернулся ненароком. Упасть с высоты Сэма, конечно, не тоже самое, что полететь с высоты пары этажей, но все равно приятного мало.

И у кого тут еще тело подростковое? У Сэма ноги подкашиваются от поцелуя, будто в пятнадцать. А ему нельзя, чтобы подкашивались, ему нужно быть стойким оловянным солдатиком, который удержит Дина – и на весу, и от глупостей всяких.

Дин тяжелый, черт. Руки устают. Сэм судорожно выглядывает, куда бы можно было пристроить свою ношу, но как назло в зоне досягаемости из подходящего только стол, а раскладывать Дина на столе – увольте. Уж очень напоминает сценарий порнухи, Дин же явно не удержится от пары-тройки соответствующих комментариев. Сэм размышляет, хватит ли ему ловкости зацепить ступней ножку стула и отодвинуть его от стола. Необходимость балансировать на одной ноге, да с Дином в руках, делает этот фокус невыполнимой миссией. Придется словами через рот останавливать, когда Дин прервется на подышать.

– Дин. Перестань. Я не хочу, – улучает Сэм возможность обозначить позицию.

– Я прижимаюсь к тебе в стратегически правильных местах, – говорит Дин, демонстративно потираясь бедрами, – Твое «не хочу» вообще не убедительно.

– Дин. Хватит.

У Сэма ощутимо дрожат руки – на треть от усталости, на треть от страха, на треть от возбуждения.  
Дин наконец-то разжимает свою бульдожью хватку, соскальзывает на пол, но стоит близко, так что намеком слышно тепло его тела.

– Сэм. Сэмми. Посмотри на меня. Мне тридцать пять лет. Тебя еще в проекте не было, а я уже был серьезным мужиком, который умеет шнурки себе завязывать.

Сэм знает. А Дин знает, что Сэм до одиннадцати верил в Санта Клауса, и что в детстве у него был вымышленный друг. Все эти знания чертовски усложняют.

– Я не могу, – мотает головой Сэм.

– Потому что брат и не педофил? – демонстрирует Дин знания мантры, которой привычнее всего защищаться.

– Само собой. Но еще потому, что в своем нормальном состоянии ты бы ко мне не полез.

– Тебе откуда знать?

– Но не лез же, – резонно замечает Сэм.

– Железная логика!

– Ты можешь оспорить?

Дин задумчиво прикусывает губу. Сэм обычно не ведется на такое, но сейчас-то как не залипнуть, когда покрасневшие от их поцелуев, матерь божья. Ну когда они успели так вляпаться?

– Наверное, мне просто нужно было оказаться в шкуре мелкотни, чтобы наконец-то дошло: ты, может, и младше, но достаточно большой мальчик, чтобы отвечать за свои решения.

– А раньше ты что, как к ребенку ко мне относился?

– Да нет. Просто… я должен был о тебе заботиться. Защищать. Я думал, что не могу так с тобой поступить. Но знаешь что? Я могу, – Дин подается вперед, чмокает куда-то в подбородок, коротко, без продолжения.

Пятится прочь из зала, оставляя Сэма усваивать новую порцию информации. Вроде как оставляет решать, а может ли Сэм, но выглядит, будто без малейшего зазрения совести берет на «слабо».

* * *

Сэм уже порядком умаялся енохианскими мифами. Он чувствует ту грань, когда нужно отступить, переключиться с неприятной обязаловки на другую литературу. Что-то с юмором, разгрузочное. Напомнить себе о любви к книгам. Иначе можно подхватить от Дина его недружелюбное отношение к чтению как таковому. Сэм усаживается на стул за столом-картой и берется за «Благие знамения». Он не уверен, что не промахнулся с выбором. Вспоминает тех извращенцев-врачей, которые после смены возвращаются домой и врубают «Хауса», как будто им на работе мало больных, чтобы еще и после нее догоняться навикодининым циником с тростью, гоняющимся за призраком волчанки.

Вот и Сэм погружается в пучину очередного Апокалипсиса, будто у него их в реальной жизни недобор. «Знамения» уж очень сильно смахивают на его автобиографию, или уж, по крайней мере, на задокументированное одно из «если бы». Здесь есть свой мальчик-Антихрист, свои ангелы, демоны, пророки, знамения, всадники и прочие знакомцы. Здесь даже есть свой собственный демон Кроули, и первые сто его упоминаний Сэм вздрагивает. Как-то уж очень напоминает подглядывание в замочную скважину, хотя после книг Эдлунда Сэм уже должен был привыкнуть.

Но в наибольший ужас приводит то, что пролежав две недели в бардачке машины, любая кассета превращается в «Best of Queen». Сэм стучит по дереву. На всякий случай. С подобными пророческими текстами лишним не будет. Дин и без того прожженный музыкальный консерватор, заслушивающий до дыр старые сборники, но если свети все к одному-единственному, можно окончательно двинуться.

– Папочка, а мне разве не полагается сказка на ночь? – шепчет Дин сзади, поцеловав за ухом. Сэм настолько ушел в другой мир, что не заметил вторжения в личное пространство, пока не стало поздно.

Он мысленно стонет от отчаяния. Никогда прежде не сталкивался с тем, чтобы какая-то фраза одновременно и ужасно раздражала, но и волновала тоже.

– Ты опять? Ты эксплуатировал тему папочки-педофила сто раз. Не думаешь, что она изжила себя?

– Ну не знаю, сто первую шутку я точно вытяну, – говорит Дин на нормальной громкости, и вот тогда становится отчетливо заметно, что голос не такой, какой Сэм привык слышать за последнее время.

Сэм резко оборачивается.

Черт. Черт!

– Ты снял заклятье! Ты же обещал! – задыхается от возмущения, а потом на него такое облегчение обрушивается, что если бы стоял, на ногах бы не удержался. Хочется радостно прыгать, обниматься и рассказывать о том, как соскучился. Но эй, стоило бы вернуться к возмущению. Сколько уже может Дин поступать как считает лучше, а не как они договаривались?

– Ой, не начинай. Я бы не выдержал еще четыре месяца. И ты бы не выдержал еще четыре месяца, так что выключи…

– Не говори это слово! – угрожающе рычит Сэм.

– …сучку. Я хотел сказать «выключи сучку», – с невинным видом заявляет Дин.

До Сэма доходит, что вся эта развлекуха с «папочками» закончилась вместе с «если». Они – снова они. 

Это не отменяет последние пару месяцев, а особенно – последние несколько дней.

Дин его целует, не спросив разрешения, как и предыдущие разы. Пятерней давит на плечо, вжимая в спинку стула, не позволяя подняться. Такое ощущение, что наслаждается тем, что наконец-то нависает сверху. Он перебарщивает с силой, которую вкладывает. Надо же, а привык наконец-то к подростковому телу, теперь обратно перестраиваться придется.

Поцелуй еще где-то в рамках приличия, пока Дин не хватается рукой за член Сэма. Через джинсу – немногим безопаснее, чем наголо.

– Дин. Да что ты творишь?

– Проверяю, устраиваю ли тебя любым, – откликается, приласкав пальцами стояк. – Похоже, действительно не педофил.

– Ага. И брат – действительно.

– Это я давно проверил, – не тушуясь, лезет лизаться Дин.

– Нет, серьезно? – уворачивается Сэм. – Ты вышвырнул в мусорку больше двух месяцев усилий просто потому, что тебе приспичило потрахаться?

– Ты же в курсе. Я знаю толк в приоритетах.

– Так что, трахаемся, а потом да здравствует вторая попытка? – злится Сэм.

– Ой нет. Я сжег ведьминскую гадость. Во избежание. Чтобы ты уж точно никогда больше не смог меня на это уломать, – открещивается Дин. – Но идея про «трахаемся» мне нравится, – договаривает совсем другим тоном.

– Дин. Ты же понимаешь, что это плохая идея? Особенно теперь.

– У нас всегда все сложно, и за столько жизней так и не обломилось ни одного подходящего момента. Давай сейчас будет просто, а? Остановимся на том, что ты этого хочешь и я этого хочу. Вот разберемся с Меткой, тогда сядем в уголочке и пострадаем, что братья и нельзя.

– Мне кажется, я тебя разбаловал, – вздыхает Сэм, безнадежно капитулируя.

– А по-моему, ты был строгим папочкой.

– Черт возьми, Дин! – от неожиданности дергается Сэм, ударяясь затылком о спинку. 

Дин губами в висок жмется, и рукой двигает поверх вздыбленной ширинки Сэма, выдыхая по слову на касание:

– Все. Все. Последняя. Нашутились. Наигрались. Брат. Младший. Все. Не могу больше. Всерьез давай.


End file.
